Another Chance by Fate
by Memories-consume2332
Summary: Sirius barely misses the curse by his dear cousin Bellatrix yet he stills falls beyond The Veil. Fate steps in and decides that the world was not ready to let go of Sirius Black or his brother Regulus. How will this change the tide of the coming War?


**_Alright you all. I have been stuck here lately on my other stories. I am currently re-reading them to see where I want them to go and how I should continue. This hit me today though and I had to write. So here we are. Let me know what you think! -Memories-Consume2332_**

**_A/N I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world_**

Sirius fell back and unceremoniously landed on his back the ground he landed on felt like ice. A cold dreadful feeling and a heaviness that pressed on his chest fell upon him and he was transported back for a moment to his time in Azkaban with the Dementors. Slowly he looked around and checked his surroundings, he was unsure of what exactly happened and the last thing he remembered was Bellatrix's curse whizzing past him just barely and then losing his balance while trying to dodge. A thick fog was settling around him and hazy figures could be seen beyond the fog resembling ghosts.

"Where am I?" Questioned Sirius out loud. His voice echoed in the eerie silence he jumped when he was answered as given his current predicament he wasn't expecting a reply.

"Where you don't belong I would say, I've been waiting for you to wake up I don't get many that come through in such a manner as you did." A dark man replied from what began to take shape as a bench in a park that reminded him a lot of the park near Grimmauld Place.

"I have to get back, Harry is in trouble he needs me!" In his rush to stand up Sirius fell back down again. He placed his face in his hands and tried to breathe deeply as to calm back down. This was not a time to act rash. He would figure out how to get back to his Godson, he had to find a way back.

The dark man stood up and held his hand out to Sirius "Come, we have much to discuss." Sirius grasped his hand and felt an instant chill that settled into his bones, letting go as quickly as he could he began to follow the man who now seemed to stand every bit of 7 foot tall. The two men settled into an almost easy silence as Sirius followed the stranger further into the fog, the hazy shapes that Sirius had noticed before seemed to scatter when they drew nearer. Ahead of them along what he could now make out as a foot path he could just make out the shape of a large house, once again he was reminded of the area in which he despised that he had grown up in. The stranger came to a stop and entered into what Sirius could only describe as a shadow version of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The interior looked just as he had left it earlier that day when the alarm was raised about Harry running off to the Ministry to save him. The two began to climb the rickety stairs and Sirius followed a pull towards the Drawing Room. Sirius couldn't explain the feeling he was getting but he made his way towards the room where the famed Black Family Tapestry resided. The two men stood quietly examining the Tapestry, Sirius was unaware of what he was looking for but felt that he would know when he found it. He was almost afraid to look at his name as he didn't want to confirm his death. He knew he needed to get back the problem was just going to be how. Finally after several minutes of perusing the Tapestry and the dreaded names that he had memorized as a part of his Pureblood raising years ago he landed on his branch of the tree where both he and Regulus' names could be found. Startled Sirius took a step back as both his and his long dead brothers dates were hazy and seemed to not want to place a death date below their names. He was stunned into silence and couldn't even form a question to ask the hows or whys. Sirius turned towards the man who had brought him here and opened his mouth to ask but nothing came out.

"As you can see your fate is not yet sealed, and apparently neither is that of your brothers. You both have been given another chance to make things right and to bring the Black Family back into the light. To cleanse the house of the sins from your fathers before you. Do you accept what fate has handed you Lord Black?"

"What do you mean, I don't understand. Regulus died running, he is gone. Has been for years. A second chance? I don't understand. How can he still be here? Where is he?"

"I'm right here brother." Startled Sirius turned around and there standing in the doorway was Regulus looking much like he did that last time Sirius had seen him, when he had begged his brother to not make the mistake he knew was coming. That he didn't have to follow his parent's orders.

Regulus made his way to Sirius and grasped either side of his brothers face "We have a chance to fix what has happened. There is unfinished business for us both. Agree to the terms and let us go back. I need to get back. There are horrible parts of the war that need handled quickly. Just agree." Regulus pleaded with Sirius.

Sirius looked towards the stranger and finally made eye contact with the man for the first time. Stormy Grey eyes met one another and a sense of calm fell over the room. "Alright, we'll do it. Please I need to get back to my Godson, he needs me." Tears began to cloud Sirius' eyes as he thought of what torment Harry must be going through right now. The losses the boy had dealt with so far and the ones that were still to take place.

The strange man nodded his head and lifted his hands towards the brothers suddenly a pull could be felt near their hearts that felt much the pull of a portkey they had felt often in their navel. Suddenly as quick as Sirius had fallen into the veil the two were transported out. The sudden movement had caused both of the men to fall to their knees in the now quiet chamber. Sirius quickly looked around to try and see if there was any sign that the fighting was still going on. Hearing nothing and not even seeing any of the damage that had been in the chamber however long ago Sirius stood and offered his hand to his younger brother.

"Quickly and quietly Regulus, we are in the Department of Mysteries and I haven't a clue when we are." The two began to climb the amphitheater stairs towards the exit hoping that it hadn't been so long that the way out had changed. It was still quiet and calm as they made it to the circular room with all the doors. It didn't seem like it could have been too long since the battle because fiery red X's were still upon the doors from the fight. Sirius moved forward and opened on of the doors which luckily was the exit to the main Ministry.

"Sirius stop." Regulus said quietly "We cannot be seen I am sure that it will be difficult to answer how I am here when I am sure most of the Wizarding World is aware that I have long been dead."

"What should be do then? We have no other option but to continue on."

"Maybe so, but we have no idea of the current time, for all we know the Ministry is open and bustling with staff."

"What do you suggest then?" The two were so busy discussing their options that they didn't hear the light footsteps of another coming upon them until it was too late.

"Sirius? Regulus?" Kingsley was a quiet and calm sort, he always managed to keep his cool in any situation. That's why when he spotted not only Sirius Black who he had seen fall into the veil only hours before talking with Regulus Black who went missing at least 15 years ago he was able to calmly question the two men on who they were and how they were standing in the ministry when both men should be dead.

The two men turned towards the Auror and both spoke at the same time "We can explain," Sirius continued by himself "kind of. Can you get us back to headquarters and hopefully we can figure more out there. I need to get to Harry."

"I'll take you to Albus, follow me we will the floo. There is one close by that we used before to get down here for shifts."

Harry was inconsolable, once again a loved one was ripped from him and this time he could blame himself. It was his fault that Sirius was there in the Department of Mysteries, he failed at occluding his mind from the attacks and he sent his friends and then the Order into trouble. It had just seemed so real. Harry turned onto his side and looked towards the curtain that was drawn around Hermione's bed. He could see the shadow of feet passing by the different beds in the Hospital Wing. Harry jumped up when a loud band echoed throughout the wing due to a door being slammed open. Gasps could be heard on the other side of the curtain. A whispered argument began as Harry stood up and went to peek out of his curtained area.

"I have to see him, let me see him first and then I will sit down and go over everything that has happened the last little bit. I promise just let me see … HARRY!" Sirius exclaimed as he escaped from the clutches of Remus and Albus. Harry stood in shock unsure if he was once again dreaming or if this was reality. Harry ran towards Sirius and the two hugged each other in their excitement.

"How, how are you alive? Bellatrix sent the Killing Curse at you and you fell into the Veil." Harry stammered out though his tears

"She missed, I fell into the Veil but I was sent back. A lot has happened I just had to be sure you were okay. I had to let you know I was okay. I've got to go and speak with the Order but I will be back. I promise." Sirius laid a kiss on his Godson's forehead, the two had never been this sentimental with each other but a shift had happened between the two since they thought they lost one another forever.

"Can I come? I want to hear." Harry asked his God Father knowing that he normally would let him go.

"No Harry, you cannot. You need to rest and we need to speak with Sirius. He will return shortly. For now you must rest." Albus spoke up from behind the pair. He placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder in order to lead him away. They had much to discuss with the Order. The tides had changed in a way that no one foresaw coming.


End file.
